Going Pro
by vampire girl17
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella after two years. He gets drafted into the NFL but she still has two more years of college. When he realizes his mistake, its too late. Bella has moved on to bigger and better things. Can he win back her love? E/B with J/B AH
1. WTF?

The ball was in his hands, but all the receivers were covered. This was the last play of the game and they had to score to win. The only thing I could hear was people screaming to do something, anything but just stand there, which is exactly what he was doing.

I knew that he was panicking. This was his last game as a college student and this was what he was going to be remembered for. Either the quarterback that led his team to win the Rose Bowl twice in a row or that one dude that choked and cost the team the title.

I saw someone charging and he started sprinting towards the end zone. I knew he hating doing that but he didn't have a choice. I wanted to cover my eyes but I couldn't _not_ watch. He wasn't fast enough. He was going to get tackled when he was so close to getting a touchdown.

The guy grabbed him and he lunged, stretching out his entire body, football first. Time inched by slowly as he was in the air. Cheers erupted when the ball crossed the line before he went crashing to the ground. I stood frozen as the referee signaled the touchdown and his teammates lifted him on their shoulders. He took his helmet off and pumped the football into the air, making the cheers louder.

* * *

He was ten minutes late. I think this had been the longest summer of my life. So many things were changing but it was all really just a pain in the ass. What I wouldn't give to just to be a sophomore again. Never thought I would say that after finals, but at least that would mean that I wouldn't have to worry so much about Edward.

Rose heard me and rolled her eyes. "Jesus Bella, he's always late. You should be use to it after two freaking years." I should, and I normally was. I had gotten into the habit of telling him the times earlier so he would actually show up at the right time. Don't tell him that though.

"I know. I just haven't seen him for a whole week. Plus, that little thing called the draft. You know, the NFL does it. And he was what? The number one draft pick? Only slightly interested in that little bit of information." I said.

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't care about me after a whole week." He said as he sat down beside me. I rolled my eyes before jumping into his lap. He laughed as he circled his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"If you really wanted to know, it was on TV, and the internet, and the newspapers. Hell, I'm pretty sure there are posters everywhere around the whole fucking campus and in this bar telling you how it went and you're trying to tell me you still don't know?" Rose asked.

"Leave her alone Rose. I told her not to look into it. I wanted it to be a surprise, and I'm glad it still is." He grinned at me. Hey asshole, I had to lock myself in my room for a week and throw my phone into the toilet for your 'surprise' to avoid any texts messages or phone calls telling me.

By the way, the first thing you're doing with your new salary is buying me a new phone. I didn't say that of course. This was his day to shine. Tomorrow he would find out about the phone.

"Speaking of which, can we go? I'm pretty sure you haven't been spotted yet otherwise I would never have you to myself," I was going to ignore Rose since she always ignored Edward, "And I just know that as soon as everyone sees you this whole 'surprise' thing will be dead."

He nodded and quickly dragged me to his car. A few minutes later he was pulling me on to the football field before stopping in the middle.

"Two years ago, what happened here?" He asked. He had let go of me completely and looked extremely nervous. Edward was never nervous.

I thought back and smiled. "You were playing football with your friends. I was visiting the campus for the millionth time. It was the first time we ever saw each other."

His hand went into his hair, another sign that he was nervous. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. What were we doing here and why the walk down memory lane, hmm Edward? Why do you have your hand stuffed in your pocket, huh?

I felt the grin try to make its way across my face but refused to let it escape. Nothing was for sure until he asked. If he even asked. He should know I could never deny him anything.

"You know I believe things go in circles. Where things start they always finish. I played my first and last regular season games on this field," Did his Adam's apple just bob? I think so, although it's pretty dark out here. "I got hazed by the seniors as a freshman and hazed the freshmen as a senior."

"Oh my god, Edward, just got on with it." I said. More like 'Just ask the damn question already, I get what you're saying!' he nodded.

"This is where I first saw and met you, like you said, so I guess I figured this is where uhh," come on Edward, you never stutter. Don't start now. You're killing me here! "I figured this is where I should umm."

"Jesus Christ Edward. Just say it!" I snapped. He looked down before speaking.

"Since this is where we," he made a motion to demonstrate the 'we,' "started, I thought this is where I should end it." He finally blurted out. I felt my face go slack.

"What?" This could not be happening. No, no, no. This wasn't right. He got his lines mixed up Bella. Just give him a second. When he looked up, I knew what I'd heard wasn't wrong.

"I think we should break up." He said softly. I took a step back, away from him. I couldn't believe this. My boyfriend of two years graduates college, gets drafted into the NFL, and now he's breaking up with me?

"Why?" I asked. I had to ask. None of this made any sense at fucking all. He ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"It just doesn't feel right anymore Bella. We're at different stages in our lives. It was fine when we were both in college, when both of us had to work stupid jobs to keep going to school." That's not right either. The only reason you had a job was so you could get a better car then the hand-me-down your dad gave you. "And I'm always going to be gone. We'd never be able to see each other anyway and I just don't want to hold you back."

"That's bullshit, and you know it." I whispered. I didn't have the strength to scream at him like I so badly wanted to.

"Can you call somebody for a ride? I have to go home. My family is expecting me." He said. Oh no, no way in hell was I letting him off that easy.

"What team did you get drafted to?"

"Seahawks." He coughed.

"You mean the Seattle Seahawks. AKA the team that plays in this fucking city every fucking home game they have?" I asked, my voice getting louder as I spoke.

"Bella-"

"No Edward, don't you dare try to tell me that you'd be holding me back. That's the same fucking thing as it's not you, it's me. You get into the NFL and then you break up with me?" I scream. Shit, it's not like no one can hear me except him. Maybe he knew this was going to happen and that why he really brought me here.

"It's not like that and you know it! Stop being so god damn difficult." He said.

"You're wrong if you think this is difficult. If I was being difficult you wouldn't have the balls walking away that you had to even blame this stunt on us being at different fucking stages of our lives. How about you're just a conceited asshole that can't lower himself to date a college student now that he's gone pro. News fucking flash Edward, you were a fucking college student a few months ago!" Wow that felt good.

"If I'm that much of an asshole, why would you put up with me for two years?" He yelled.

"You have a second profession lined up for you. If the NFL decides it doesn't want you, Hollywood sure as hell will. They seem to have a love/hate relationship with people like you."

"Goodbye Bella."

"Fuck you!"

He didn't say anything as he turned around and walked away from me. I turned and walked the other way. It wasn't until I knew for sure he couldn't see me anymore that I allowed myself to crash to the floor and let the sobbing start. It wasn't until then that I realized I didn't have a phone to call anyone to come get me. Fuck you indeed.

* * *

**XD Review**


	2. Two Years Later

"Bella, wake you ass up! I know you had a long night," she paused here to laugh, "But I love my brunch and you know it. Don't make me come in there!"

Instead of listening to her threat, I pulled the pillow over my head. "You go out there and tell her to shut the fuck up. Some of us don't drink every night and have a hangover." I told my boyfriend.

He laughed as he got out of bed and pulled some pants on. "Some of us? No, baby, just you. Every other college senior is use to drinking on Saturday nights." He leaned down to pull the blanket over me more before heading out to face the devil.

"Alice, she asked me to tell you, and these are her words not mine, to shut the fuck up." Jacob said, and I could hear the grin on his face. If he thought I was above bashing his face in, he was dead wrong. Alice's only reply was a laugh, but she left me alone for another half hour.

When I finally dragged my sorry ass out of bed, swearing to never drink again, a glass of water and medicine was handed to me. I didn't even look at it before tossing it into my mouth and chugging down the water. I went over to the couch and nestled on Jacob's lap.

"Okay, after you get over your hangover, we have to meet my brother. He's in town for once and I haven't seen him in forever. His girlfriend will be there, and she is the only reason I am letting you get over your hangover first. She's such a bitch, and if I wasn't her boyfriend's sister, I'm positive she would think I was trying to steal him from her. That being said, Jacob, you're going. You two will be the loving couple you were when you first started going out."

She took a deep breath when she finally shut up. I hope she knew that I wasn't listening and would have to recap the whole damn speech in the car.

Twenty minutes later we were on our way to my favorite restaurant for lunch. We pulled up next to a huge jeep and I knew Emmett was already here. I'd met Alice's brother the first day of junior year. We'd both decided we wanted an apartment rather than live in the dorms again. Emmett had come to help her move in.

If I hadn't had my heart broken a few months earlier, I might have gone after him. He was cute and had a great personality. By the time I was ready to date, he was the big brother I never had. Which was good I guess, because I wouldn't have Jake then.

I smiled as he squeezed me hand, almost like he knew what I was thinking about. There was only one man who could ever do that before, and I was surprisingly glad that he wasn't the only one to have that title anymore. Actually, he had had a lot of titles that went to him only before he left me. He had been my first everything. First kiss, first boyfriend, first anniversy worth celebrating, and, of course, my first time.

I'd never been more glad to give myself to anyone than I was to Jacob. He had fixed me after Edward left me and he hadn't seemed to mind the extra work it took where any other man would have just given up and moved on.

As we approached the table I could see Emmett's huge frame, which was hiding his girlfriend's. I finally saw her when we were sitting down and I couldn't help but become self-conscious. The girl had beautiful, long blonde hair and a perfect face, with the body to match.

"Alice, Bella, this is Rose, my girlfriend. Rose, you've met Alice. This is her roommate Bella and Bella's boyfriend, Jacob." Emmett introduced. I laughed.

"Em, Bella and I have known each other since freshmen year. It's good to see you Jake, it's been awhile." Rose smiled at us. I laughed. My day just got ten times easier.

Lunch was going well until someone changed the TV station to football. Guess who was playing? Seattle Seahawks. Fuck my life.

"Jesus, Masen is one hell of a player. Did you see that pass? Perfect, fucking perfect." Jacob said, transfixed by the game. Yes, my boyfriend was obsessed with my ex. No, he did not now said person was my ex. And I planned to keep it that way. Still didn't stop me from talking about him.

"I don't like him." There, short and sweet. Just put that out there. It's not like he'll hear you Bella.

"What makes you say that? It's not like you know him." Jacob asked without turning to look at me. Alice saved me from answering. I love my roommate.

"You don't have to know him. He's an asshole. He has a new girl on his arm every damn day." She said this all with an eye roll before talking a small bite out of her food.

"So he's enjoying his fame. What single guy wouldn't? I mean, it's not like those girls are with him for any other reason than him being famous. Maybe if they had a heart, he would stay with them." Jake defended him. I wonder what he would say if he knew?

"Umm, no. That douche went to school here two years ago. The summer before his junior year, he got a freshman girlfriend. They stayed together for two years, before he was _anything_. The second he got drafted into the NFL, dumped her. Don't tell me she was dating him for his fame and that she didn't have a heart. She was heart-broken. He's the one who doesn't have a heart." Rose explained.

I smiled gratefully at her. She was the only one at the table who knew about my past with Edward Masen. It's not that it was a huge secret. I just never got around to telling Alice, and it seemed almost cruel to kill Jake's man crush on him.

"Whatever Rose. I'm following his footsteps. Quarterback, lead the team to win the Rose Bowl, and then get drafted into the NFL. I'll just be smarter. My girlfriend of two years will be by my side every step of the way and will stay there." Jake smiled at me before hugging me to his giant chest.

"Jake, we've only been together for a year and a half. You better not be cheating on me!" I threw a fry at him before I started laughing. Rose rolled her eyes at my maturity but I saw her crack a smile. She may have been three years older than me, but we all know who won in the maturity department.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something before Alice's phone went off. She looked at the caller ID before rolling her eyes. "What?" She snapped. I almost let my mouth drop. Alice was my happy friend. Never had she been anything other than happy.

"I'm with friends. And Emmett," She paused as she listened to the other person speak, "No, I will not put you on speaker phone, they don't know you. What it wrong with you?" Emmett rolled his eyes before Rose burst out laughing.

"Yes, I did watch it, for once. Yeah, congrats and all that." Alice sighed and started inspecting her nails. She frowned before answering. "Yes I did, that's why I said congrats, dumbass. Did you call Mom and Dad to gloat yet, or are you saving them for after me? Do you want to talk to Emmett now or does he get his own call?"

At that my laughter wouldn't be held in anymore. Alice may have been tiny, but she apparently was fierce when she was annoyed. Without saying goodbye, she hung up and rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"So, who was that?" Rose asked nosily. Not that it wasn't on the tip of my tongue or anything.

"Nobody."

"Oh please, Cullen, if that was nobody you wouldn't have been so pissy at them." I pointed out.

"That was our brother. And the reason I was so pissy at him was because the only time he ever calls is to shove his life down my throat. I'm tired of it and as his younger sister, I don't think I should have to deal with it."

"I didn't know you had another brother." Jake said.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, we deny him though. He's a total ass nowadays and not even I have the patience to deal with him anymore. The only reason our parents can is because of that whole uncondtional love crap, which does not extend to siblings."

I raised my eyebrow as we stood up to leave. Emmett and Alice were the two most patient people I've ever met, and that's saying a lot.

We all ended up spending the day together and decided to crash at my apartment. I say my because Alice was usually at her boyfriend's place. He, however, decided to come over to ours instead. It was some sort of holiday tomorrow so there would be no classes, which to Alice meant that everyone was getting drunk tonight.

I tried to protest, my hangover was still fresh in my mind, but with five people threatening to force the alcohol down my throat, I agreed. It was just better to go willingly.

About a courter past midnight and halfway through our third vodka bottle I went searching in my room for a blanket. For some reason it was always freezing in our apartment at night and we never understood why. The heater just didn't seem to work after the clock hit twelve.

I heard the doorbell ring and Rose trip over Emmett trying to answer it. After they both burst into giggles Alice grunted as she heaved herself from the ground and stalked towards the door.

"What are you doing here and what happened to your arm?"Alice shrieked. I heard someone answer before the door shut and all of a sudden there were no sounds coming from the living room.

"Babe! Come out here, you'll never fucking guess who Alice and Emmett are related to!" I heard Jake call to me. I made my way down the hallway wrapped up in the warmest blanket I had. I still didn't hear a damn thing from anybody.

As I walked into the living room, I found out why. Edward fucking Masen was sitting on _my_ couch, in _my_ apartment, next to _my_ best friend and _my_ boyfriend and looking at me like I had grown three heads. I wasn't the one with a broken arm and a fucked up face.

I stalked over to the coffee table and chugged the rest of my drink. No fucking way was I drunk enough to deal with this shit.


	3. Not So Charming

"I got you something." He said to me as he reached into his jacket pocket. We were standing outside my dorm after our anniversary dinner. I tried very hard not to roll my eyes at him. I had told him not to get me anything. It was our one year anniversary. We'd been going out for a whole year! It hardly seemed that long. Even now I expected to wake up and be a freshman again, nervous about college.

He finally produced a black velvet box and handed to me. Inside lay the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. On one side was a book, a paintbrush, my birthstone, a pair of ballet slippers, and my initial. As a child I had done ballet but had stopped as soon as my teacher tried to get me on stage. When I told Edward this he convinced me to start up again and I was forever thankful he had.

On the other side was a football, a music note, his birthstone, a star, and his initial. He was always so fasinated with the stars. He had told me on one of our first dates that as a child he had thought there was a star for every love there was. He had been convinced that there was one up there for his love for football and one for his family. The first time he told me he loved me he also said that there was one more star up there and it was the brightest of them all. Inbetween the two initials was a heart.

"It took me forever to find one with arrows going through it," he said as I brushed my fingers over it, "I wanted to show that Cupid's arrow hit me when I saw you." The tears that had been threatening finally fell as I kissed him.

"I won't ever take it off." I told him. He gave me his crooked smile.

"Promise?"

"As long as you promise to never let me go."

"I don't think thats necessary. Theres no way I'll ever let anyone have you." I laughed.

"That's not your decision. For all you know, I could be cheating on you with your running back." I laughed as he frowned.

"You really know how to ruin a moment." he sighed.

"I also know how to get it back." I whispered. I laughed as he scooped me up and carried me upstairs to my room, placing light kisses all over my face the whole way.

* * *

"Edward, what happened to you?" Alice asked. She stood up and went into the kitchen before coming back with an ice pack, handing it to him. He glanced at me as he put the ice pack on his black eye. I got a smug satisfasction at the sight. Is that sick? Hell no! Ass deserved it.

"Umm, the girl had a boyfriend." he muttered. Yeah, definitly deserved it. I heard Rose snicker.

"The girl had a boyfriend? Well maybe if you actually talked to her before trying to get her into bed than you would have known that!" Alice laughed. So I wasn't the only one enjoying this. Edward's whole face turned the color of a tomato. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him blush before.

"Alice, can we please not get into this here?" He begged. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why not? It's me and Emmett, who you've told everything to, Jasper and Rose, who we've told everthing to, and Bella and Jake, who will have everything told to them once we figure out what to do with you." Alice said. And this is where I get to butt in.

"Actually, I think it's because of me that he doesn't want to explain." I told Alice awkwardly. She was so gonna kick my ass for this. She spun around with a confused look on her face."You know that girl Rose was talking about at lunch?" I asked, receiving nods in return. "Yeah, that was me."

"Well, Edward told us everything except for that." Alice stuttered. Edward was staring at me around the ice pack. If I wasn't worried about Alice hating me I would have flicked him off.

"Wait, you went out with Edward Masen for two years and never told me?" Jacob asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice and I hated Edward even more for all of this.

"She never told you guys about me?" And he had the nerve to sound hurt too. I just wanted to kill him. How dare he walk into my life and try to make me feel guilty about anything?

"Okay, first of all, by the time I met anybody here other than Rose, you were in my past. There really wasn't a need for me to tell them since it never came up. On the other hand, we dated for two years and you A, never told me you had siblings, and B, never told said siblings about me!" I yelled. I saw the humor flash in Alice's eyes before the anger kicked in.

"I swear to god, Edward, Rose had better have lied about what you did to Bella. I was already going to rip your ass to shreds for what you did to some stranger. If you did that shit to Bella, I'm going to rip you dick to shreds." She growled.

"Alice, you don't know the whole story! Since when do you jump to conclusions?" Edward asked as he placed the icepack on the coffee table. All I could do was stare at him. Jacob chose that moment to come out of his frozen state.

"Bella, when you get all this shit sorted out, call me. Until then, leave me alone." he told me quietly as he passed on his way to the door.

"Jack, wait. We can talk about this now. Just let me do something first." I waited until he nodded before heading back to my room to grab something. I returned with it and tossed it at Edward.

I caught it with his good arm and looked at it. Immediately he started shaking his head. "Bella, I'm not taking this. It was a gift. It's yours."And for a moment my heart broke. The look on his face with the hurt in his voice was just so utterly heartbreaking. Until I realized who I was dealing with and I was filled up with anger and disgust again.

"I don't want it anymore. It obviously doesn't mean anything to you, why should it mean anything to me?" I pulled Jacob with me out of the apartment. The ride to his place was silent and I was thankful for that. I needed to get my thoughts straight. He gave me until we were in his aparment before turning on me.

"What the hell, Bella?"

* * *

**I know this chapter really really short, but I wanted all of this together and nothing else. Theres a link to the charm bracelet on my profile. Each charm is important so remember them! Some of them are pretty obvious, like the football.**

**There is an EPOV coming up and you little pretties will get to see what the hell Edward is thinking throughout the whole story. Yes, it will all be one chapter. I can't tell you when, but there will be one. I will tell you that it might come sooner rather than later if you show your love in the form of a review :)**


	4. Explanations

"What the hell, Bella?"

"Jake, will you calm down? It's honestly not that big of a deal." I pulled him to sit on the couch. I could still see the hurt in his eyes and it broke my heart to know it was because of me. I sat down on his coffee table so I could face him.

"We dated for two years. When he finally got drafted be the Seahawks, he dumped me. That was the last time I talked to him."

"He's the one that..." he whispered, more to himself than to me, as realization dawned on him. Jacob had met me only a week after Edawrd left and had seemed determined to fix me. "Bella, I'm so sorry." he said as he lifted me into his lap. This is where I felt safe. I knew I was forgiven. I loved how easy things always were with Jacob.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I always went off about how great he was and you never said a word. In fact, the team never said anything either." He frowned and I had to laugh.

"I didn't tell you because he's my ex. He's in the past, Jake, and that's where he'll stay. I didn't say anything at first because it just hurt too much to talk about. As I fell more in love with you, I just didn't want to break your heart. Your man crush on him would have ended and then what would I have to laugh at?" I said, giggleing at him.

"So that's it?" I nodded. "You aren't still in love with him?"

I laughed."No, I love you. You know that!"

He rolled his eyes but kissed the top of my head. "I feel like I overreacted. Do you want to go back?" he asked. I shook my head no and snuggled deeper into his chest. We decided to watch a movie before calling it a night.

----

"Shit, I forgot my keys!" I stage whispered outside my apartment door. Jacob rolled his eyes and snickered. I looked at my watch and decided that it was late enough for Alice to get her ass out of bed. I loudly knocked on the door(knowing Alice was a deep sleeper) until it opened.

Edward stood there with one of my cups drinking something, mostly likely coffee. When he saw me he opened the door wider with a slight smile that disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on Jacob. We entered and I made my way to the kitchen. Jacob was not a big believer in coffee but I loved it. It had saved me during those long nights doing homework.

Edward followed us and refilled his cup. We stood awkwardly for a moment before Jacob announced that he had left something in my room the day before and wondered off which left me with Edward. Wonderful.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked quietly. I didn't know if he was being respectful to his sister, who was still sleeping, or if he was nervous that I was going to bust out crying just talking to him. I almost laughed at the thought.

"Fine, you?" I replied. I drank my coffee and loved the way it burned going down my throat. I turned back to the counter and refilled my cup.

"I've been better." he laughed holding up his arm and motioned to his face with his coffee cup. My coffee cup. I stared at the cup, trying to figure out when I had gotten it. It had ballerinas dancing on it. Not a normal cup for a man to choose. I remembered that my mother, Renee, had gotten it for me when I had taken up ballet again.

Edward saw me looking at it and smiled sadly. "You still dance?" he wondered.

"Not much. Alice forces me to sometimes. I stopped after..." I trailed off. I stopped after Edward left. It use to bring me peace and comfort but when he left it only brought back memories of him. He sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said. He put the cup down and put his good arm on the counter, leaning on it.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. It happens." I told him. I was staring at my coffee on the counter as I spoke.

He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "You still paint?" he asked. I nodded and saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

Painting was something I'd been doing since high school. My drawing was horrible and my art teacher had gotten frustrated. He finally handed me a paintbrush and told me to do whatever I wanted. I still remembered the look on his when he saw what I'd painted a few weeks later. The day before I started I had gone for a walk through the forest and seen a fox curled up among the leaves. It was still early in the morning and the sunrise had light the fox brillantly. The image engraved itself into my head so I had painted it.

My teacher put it in a art contest where it took first place. He had wanted to put it on display in his art room for his future students, but I wanted to keep it. It was my first painting afterall. It now hung proudly in my room. Most of my other work was in a two roomed studio that Alice had bought for me for my birthday. I'd rolled my eyes when she'd done it but inwardly I was delighted. A place to paint and a place to dance. Alice used the dance room more than I did though.

Edward began wondering around the apartment so I followed him. "Alice told me her roommate was an artist. She said you had sold a few of your paintings already?"

"Yeah, but just to make ends meet. I needed tution and rent money. I really didn't want to go back to working at Newton's"

"Is that your's?" he asked, pointing to a painting on the wall. It showed horses running. I nodded. It was slightly darker than the ones I usually painted, but I loved it.

"I'd wanted to sell it orginally. When Alice saw it she convinced me to keep it. I'm thankful I listened to her." I said still looking at the painting.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but Alice came crashing into the living room. "Bella!" she shrieked. She hugged me as if we hadn't seen each other in years. "Where's Jacob?" she asked.

I nodded my head toward my room. I didn't bother checking on him to see if he had "found" what he was looking for.

"You ready to go?" she asked, referring to our customary breakfast plans every Sunday. I nodded and started heading towards the door. I quickly turned around and hurried to my room to tell Jacob I was going. If he wanted to escape, now was the time. I grabbed my keys before heading back to the living room.

"Alright, let's go." I said while dangling the keys in her face. Edward had wondered to the couch and was now flicking through the channels.

------

Breakfast with Alice was silent...silent. I knew she wanted to know about me and Edward. She was probably waiting for me to start explaining myself and start apologizing for not telling her. I wasn't going to. If she wanted to know then she was going to have to ask.

Our waitress, Vanessa, came by and picked up our plates, leaving our cups. Alice and I had been going here since we started this tradition and we'd always had her as our waitress. She knew that even when we were done eating we would sit here and had even been a few times that Alice and I had stayed past her shift and she joined us.

Alice stirred her coffee slowly before looking up at me. Her eyes bore into mine but I refused to faulter. I had done nothing wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally asked. I shrugged.

"There wasn't a reason to. We'd already broken up by the time I met you. If I had known he was your brother, I would have mentioned it. Which reminds me, why do you have different last names?"

'Well, you know that Emmett and I are adopted. We took our adoptive parents names. Edward never got around to it. Our mom still begs him to, but he refuses. He's such a dick sometimes." She said while shaking her head.I nodded in agreement. "That bracelet was cute though."

I raised my eyebrows at her."Sorry, but it was." I took rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

"So is that it? You don't want to know all the inner details of our relationship?"

"I kind of already talked to Edward about it. After you left, Emmett was ready to kick his ass." She laughed. I smiled at that thought.

"What I can't figure out is why you didn't know already. Edward never even mentioned having siblings. I never thought about meeting his parents because he never met mine. I just figured that they were just overbearing or something."

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, even if you are already over him, but he never told us about you either. I mean, he did call more often and sounded so much happier than his first two years of college. It was after he graduated that Emmett and I stopped talking to him. He just turned into such an obnoxious pig! Even more, anyway. I guess I don't have to tell _you _that but, I mean, is it really that hard to have a normal conversation with your sister. And then he-"

"Alice!" I interuppted her. I was having trouble keeping a straight face while she went through her rant.

"Sorry." She laughed at herself. She stood up and tossed the tip on the table. "Ready?" I nodded and stood up.

When we got back to the apartment Edward was still watching T.V. "Take your medicine?" Alice asked him. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Call your coach?"

"Yes, mom." he glared at her. Something about that smirk just set me off.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You come here, into our aparment, and give your sister attitude? She is trying to help you. What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled at him. I don't know why I did it. i just couldn't understand how he thought that he could take his problems out on his sister. I heard Jacob's laughter come from down the hall.

"Down girl. Give him a break. He just got the shit kicked out of him. He needs to fuel his ego." he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. I saw Edward frown at him and smiled. "Have fun at breakfast?"

I nodded and reached up to kiss his lips. Edward got up and grumbled his whole way to the guest bedroom. I turned to face Alice while still wrapped up in Jacobs arms.

"Alice, is he staying with us?" I asked sternly. I knew my roommate was up to no good.

"Umm, yeah," At least she had the desency to look guilty, "my mom was worried that he would get depressed not being able to play and all so I offered to watch over him."

"Nice to know we made a joint decision on our guest." I hissed. I may be able to act civil to him but that didn't mean I had forgotten what a big asshole he was. "I'm staying with you until he leaves." I told Jacob.

"Bella, no! I need your help. Please, I won't be able to handle him on my own." She begged while pulling me to her and away from Jacob.

"You know how bad that sounds right? You need help from your brother's ex to control him?"

"No, I need help from my best friend and roommate to care for my sickly brother." she corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I want it known that I'm doing it for you and that you owe me big time. And I think your brother is an ass who needs to get over his issues."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! I love you, you know that right?" She squeezed me until I couldn't breath and Jacob had to save me.

"Yeah, kill me. Your love is just showing." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and headed to the guest bedroom. Her brother's room. Edward's room. I turned to Jacob and stared at him. He just laughed at what I'm sure was a 'What the fuck just happened' face and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Edward and Bella in the same apartment haha I'm sure that will turn out great!**

**I feel an urge to apologize for the late update, but its only been about a week, so I will not. It just seems longer because I'm working on this story and my other one. AND I started a new one haha. That one isn't going up until its done though. It came from a dream(and we know how great _those_ stories come are). I wrote the little scene down cause I thought it was cute. Then, I dreamt of the same story, but it was more developed. So, while I'm suppose to be sleeping, my brain is feeding me a story lol Should be considered cheating.**

**Anyway, this is longer than the other chapter, but its still pretty short. I promise they'll get longer as we go along :)**


	5. Dancing with Hennessey

**Read the AN at the end guys! After the chapter, but its actually important today :)**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. I was always in my room studying for finals which were the following week. Only one more week of college left. It felt surreal.

On Saturday Alice decided she had had enough of me hiding in my room and demanded that we all go out as a group, which of course included Edward. It was the first time all week that I would be around him for more than a few minutes.

Everytime I was I tries to get away from him as fast as I could. Being near him again made me think of those two years we spent together and thinking of THAT made me think of how things ended between us. Getting angry about something that happened two years ago is not how I like to spend my free time so I just like to avoid that as much as possible.

I was sitting on the floor in the living trying to finish an essay for my lit class when Alice came charging in.

"Bella! I said no homework today!" She shouted when she saw what I was doing.

"This is due on Monday. I'm almost done. We can leave when I finish." I told her without taking my eyes off the laptop screen.

"Bella!" Alice whined. I looked at her over the computer before going back to my typing. "Fine." she pouted, crashing onto the couch.

"Bella, what'd you do to her?" Edward laughed as he walked in. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Drugs. Only way she leaves me alone." I said. Alice huffed and crossed her arms. I stood up and put my laptop in my room. "When are Emmett and Rose getting here?"

"Five minutes. Jacob?" Alice answered. She went into the kitchen and from the sounds of it started pouring herself a drink. When I walked into the living room Edward was sitting on the couch staring at nothing.

"Any second." I said. I put all my research papers into a pile and brought them into my room.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob call as he walked into the apartment. I waved my hand through the door to show him where I was before grabbing my coat and purse.

As I walked down the hall I heard Alice laughing. She was hiding in the kitchen and when she saw me in the hall she put her lips to her mouth and pointed to the living room. I put my back against the wall and leaned my head around the corner.

Jacob was standing in front of Edward who was still sitting on the couch. I could tell that Jacob was say something to him but I couldn't hear what it was. Edward rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I know that, okay. I don't need it explained to me by some rebound." He said before turning to go into the kitchen. When he did, he saw me peeping around the corner and Alice standing by the kitchen door with one hand one her hip.

Edward's eyes widened as he realized that we had heard the whole thing. Well, he _thought_ I heard the whole thing. The front foor opened and I saw Emmett and Rose walk in and freeze.

"Can I ask what's going on here?" Rose asked and she looked between the four of us. All Alice and I did was look at Edward.

"Nothing. Can we just go?" He said. When nobody moved he sighed. "I had a long day and took it out on Jake. Sorry."

Jacob grunted. "You've had a long two years. And its Jacob." he walked around Edward and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Let's go."

Normally I wouldn't allow anyone(except Alice and Rose) to boss me around like that, but I understood Jacob's need to show that I was his.

Even without hearing the whole conversation between them, which I would get from Alice later, I knew that it had been about me. I felt bad for Jacob for having to deal with my ex. Espically because it had been his role model.

Jacob and I rode in his car to the resturant that we were going to before heading to the movies. Because he took the long way we were the last in the group to arrive. I almost laughed when I saw Edward sitting the furthest away from the two empty seats that were saved for me and Jacob.

Dinner passed by slowly. The tension from the apartment didn't seem to want to go away no matter how many bad jokes Emmett told. I could tell everyone was relieved when it was time to leave for the movie.

I was dieing to ask Jake what happened but I knew that he would either refuse to tell me or completely change the events to make him look innocent. Instead, I sat silently and watched as the world zoomed past my window.

The movie was boring and the plot was the same as all the others. Jacob seemed to enjoy it though so I just smiled and pretended to enjoy myself. It was late when we finally got out so we all decided to just go straight home. Of course, I didn't think about the fact that Edward's home was the same as mine which would put us in the same car.

Thankfully Edward was being Edward so he insisted on driving. I forced Alice into the back with me so I could talk to her without Edward over hearing us. I knew he would be able to tell we were talking about something he wasn't allowed to know and would probabley guess it was about tonight but I didn't care.

"What happened?" I whispered to Alice after Edward started the car and the music would cover up our conversation if we were quiet.

"Jake walked in and called your name," I nodded, remembering that, "and then you waved or something. Well, it looked like you fell or tripped and Jake said 'She's so clumsy' like a boyfriend would. I could tell he was still awkward with Edward but he was trying to be all cool about it. Anyway, so then Edward says..."

She looked at me then and seemed kind of hesitant. This was going to be good.

"Just spit it out." I really should learn my lesson about forcing people to talk when they don't want to say something.

"Edward said 'I know. I fucked her before you, remember?'"

And the sad part was that I wasn't even surprised. The Edward that said that was the same Edward that had left me two years before and was the only Edward that I seemed to be able to remember.

"Don't worry. Jacob went into pissed boyfriend mode and told him that if he hadn't screwed things up between the two of you that he would still have you. And you heard what Edward said. He was pretty loud about it."

I was quiet for a minute before I felt my eyes well up with tears. Even though I knew Edward said those things just to piss Jake off it upset me to think that that was all he thought of about those years together.

Alice shushed me and glared at the back of her brother's head who thankfully didn't turn around or look in the rearview mirror.

We pulled up in front of the apartment building and went in silently. I was almost at the door to my room when I heard Edward call my name. I kept my eyes on the floor so he wouldn't see how red they were.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For what I said. I just... You weren't suppose to hear that." He ran his good hand through his hair as he spoke.

I shook my head. "Your really unbelieveable, you know that?"

"Bella-"

"No, Edward, it's okay. I don't know why I expected anything different from you." I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I tried to blink the tears away before they fell. Didn't work.

Finals Week dragged by. The tests themselves were easy. I think it helped that it didn't really matter how I did on them. With the few paintings I'd sold so far I already had a name in the buisness. Enough anyway. My dream had always been to publish a book and my art could be my income until I did that.

On Thursday Rose insisted on taking me, Alice, and Jacob out. And because this was Rose we were talking about, we were going out to the clubs. I put my foot down when they tried to dress me. I was not five, I could do it myself.

A simple black dress and heels did the trick. When I walked out of my room everybody got quiet. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I know I don't get out that much, but all of you besides Emmett have seen me in much less." I regreted saying it when I saw Jacob grimace.

"You look good. Black suits you." Rose said. After everyone agreed we piled into Emmett's jeep, which was the only car that would hold all of us. Well, kind of. There were only six seats, so I sat on Jake's lap. I laughed when I realized just how much he _liked_ that idea.

When we pulled up to the club we got in right away thanks to Emmett's constant partying before he met Rose. Apprently, he and the bouncer had been good friends during college.

The music was blaring out of the speakers. Alice forced the boys to get us drinks as we grabbed a table. I was nervous about letting Jake and Edward go anywhere without proper supervision. Alice rolled her eyes at me before dragging me to sit down.

"They'll be fine." she said in my ear. I nodded and out my clutch down. "Let's dance!" she shouted and pulled me to the dance floor. I sighed and begin shaking my hips. I was so not druck enough for this.

I felt a hand go around my waist and a drink was put in front of me. "Here." Jake said. I chugged the whole thing down before handing it back to him. "Thirsty?" he asked.

I laughed at shook my head. "Umm, no. Took my last test today. I am on my own schedule from now on. That means I can affors to be hungover."

I saw him laughing as he went to go get me another drink. I turned back to Alice and felt a lot better with some alcohol in my system. She smirked but otherwise ignored me. Rose joined us and handed me two more glasses, which I threw bacck. I rarely ever got drunk, but when I did, i sure as hell didn't hold back.

Two hours and five shots later Jake still hadn't come back from first delivering my drink. Rose had kept me busy dancing but when I had to fend off yet another guy I decided it was time to go out looking for him. I didn't manage to find him, but I did find the next best thing. Edward.

"Dance with me?" I asked as I pulled him from the bar. He nodded and followed me. Even in my drunken state I knew this was a bad idea but I didn't really care.

If Jake wouldn't come out and dance with me, then he sure as hell can't say anything if I want to dance with Edward. Besides, from what I could remember, Edward had some dance moves. And it looks like I was right. Even with one arm in a cast he managed to look flawless.

The two of us had always naturally drawn attention to ourselves when we'd been going out. Two years and a lot of bullshit still couldn't change that.

When some stupid blonde tried to squeeze between us I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed our bodies together. When she realized that we were pretty much glued together she gave up and went to go hit on Jasper.

Edward laughed. "Jealous?" he whispered in my ear.

"Old habits die hard." I replied as I pulled away and turned around. I guess he thought I was leaving because he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I tilted my head back so he could see my smile.

"Nowhere." I said as I out my hands around his neck again.

He smiled against my neck as he started placing sloppy kisses there. In return I pressed butt into his obvious hard on.

"Bella. Don't start when your not going to finish." He groaned as he pulled away.

I turned to face him. "What makes you think I'm not going to finish?" I whispered. I heard him gasp when I nipped his ear. He turned his head so his mouth was almost touching mine. So close yet so far away.

Right when I was about to lean forward and press our lips together I felt myself being wrenched away. I turned to see Jake standing there glaring at me and then Edward.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked. I blinked at him. There was something off about him. I didn't know if it was because he was angry, which he never was, or if it was something else.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked. I tried to take a step closer to him but tripped over...something. Since Edward was closer he caught me. He quickly made sure I could stand and pulled away again. I pouted. I felt so safe in his arms.

"I was fucking great until I come out here and see my girlfriend dry humping her ex." he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, Jake. We were just having fun. I wanted to dance and I couldn't find you. What was I suppose to do?"

"Dance with Alice? Or Rose? Or anybody else that isn't someone you use to fuck?" I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"How dare you? You weren't fucking around! Where the hell _were_ you, Jake?" I asked, putting my finger in his face. I knew that he always got pissed when people tried to get in his face. I usually just thought it was funny.

"I was with a friend that happened to be here. Maybe if you weren't such a slut all the damn time I would be able to enjoy myself every once in a while without haveing to worry about you." he said as he slapped my hand away.

I felt tears in my eyes and put my hand over my mouth to keep the sob in. Jake and I had had our fights, but they were never in public and he never said shit like _that_. I pushed past him and out of the club.

I heard someone following me in heels and assumed it was Alice. She'd been right there the whole time and there was just no way she didn't hear that.

"Bella? Are you okay?" A fimilar voice asked. I turned to face it because that sure as hell wasn't Alice and it wasn't Rose.

"Vanessa?" I asked. My vision was blurred but it sure as hell did look like her.

"Yeah. Hey, here's a tissue." she said. She dug in her purse and handed me one.

"Thanks. I didn't even know you were old enough to go to the clubs." I said after whipping my eyes and cheeks. I knew that I must look like shit right about now about I honestly didn't care.

"I'm nineteen. Can't drink yet but I can get in." She laughed. I smiled weakly. Oh to be nineteen again.

"Bella?" Alice called as she walked throught the door. She walked towards us when she saw us. "Hey, Vanessa! Bell, you okay?" I nodded.

"I just want to leave." I told her.

"You can't. Jake wants to talk to you. He already called a taxi for you guys. If you want, I can go kick his ass, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn just make things worse."

"Yeah, don't. I'll talk to him. Can you go get him? I want to stay out here and just... NOT deal with all that for a few seconds."

Alice nodded. "Coming, V?" She called over her shoulder.

"Just a sec. Bell, who is Jake?" She asked me.

"My boyfriend. Or maybe ex? I don't know anymore. Piece of advice, don't get a boyfriend in college. They just so aren't worth it."

She laughed. "Advice taken. I'll see you Sunday I guess. Wait, didn't you finish your tests today? Your done with college now right?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Great way to go into the real world huh?" She smiled and gave me a hug before heading back into the club. A minute after she went in Jake came out. He saw me and walked over.

"Taxi's here. We can talk when we get to my apartment." He said quietly. I knew he felt bad for what he said to me but I couldn't help but get pissed at him. There was something off about him and I didn't like it.

"Fine."

The ride there was silent. I was getting really tired of the silence. It seemed to only bring bad things with it.

We walked into his apartment and he shut the door. I turned to face him with my arms crossed.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"I was having fun. What were you doing all night?"

"I was with a friend. I came over to introduce you guys but I found you with an ex. Is he really an ex? You guys live together and you seemed pretty close at the club."

I rolled my eyes. "We live together because he couldn't keep his pants on and I'm roommates with his sister! That's it. You of all people should know that!" My voice broke and the tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them.

Jake rushed to me and engulfed me in one of his massive hugs. "I'm sorry." I told him between sobs.

"Shhh, I know. It's okay. I'm sorry too, okay? Hey, we're fine. Everything is fine. Please stop crying." he said as he rocked us.

"Really?" I sniffed. I'm not sure if he heard me or not since I was speaking into his soaked shirt.

"Yeah. Come on. You must be exhausted." I nodded and let him carry me to bed. I was asleep before we got there. Which sucked because I still didn't know what was wrong with Jake.

* * *

**Wow drunk Bella is fun. I can make her do anything I want and nobody can kill me lol not that anyone would want to. There was E/B! Not allowed and got both of them in trouble but it was there lol**

**Alright, so as I was writing this chapter I realized how fun it was to write about adult stuff. I'm going to change the rating just in case. Umm, I can't write lemons and don't know if you guys would be comfortable with that kind of stuff. If you are though, and you or someone you know _can_ write it, send me a message or email me and we can work something out :) If I can figure out how, I'll get a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on it. So vote, or leave a review lol I will count those too :)**


End file.
